Retracing Steps/Transcript
screen reappears and we see James standing on the roof of [[James's apartment|his building].] JAMES: Should I head into Underscore’s old lair to see if I can get any info? JOEY: Of course. If you remember where it is. JAMES: I do. Wait a minute! JOEY: Wut? JAMES: I remember finding confidential files under the highway that time! And I brought them to Underscore! JOEY: Get them back if you can. heads into Underscore’s old lair. The elevator door is broken off from the last time, allowing James to go right in. The elevator goes down and opens up to the dark room Underscore used to stay in. The glass is smashed from [[The Hunt For Erik|James and Underscore’s last encounter], and sure enough, Underscore’s body is still laying there. It, however, is noticeably skinnier and rotting away into a skeleton. His mask is still on.] hops through the broken window and into the room, stepping on Underscore’s body. Monitors are smashed and/or broken in the room, there’s some blood on the wall, and some files are sticking out of a cabinet that read, “CONFIDENTIAL”. James notices this and takes them. JAMES: Ah, here we is. Lemme call Joey now. hear dial tone but after two dial tones, we hear static. JAMES: Damn it. No service down here. heads back up to the surface and calls Joey again. JOEY: Got the files? JAMES: Yup. Where should I bring them? JOEY: Um, my place is fine. The roof. that, a cutscene plays. The scene directly switches to Joey standing on the roof of his building, waiting for James. James [[Elemental Propulsion Thrusters|glides] onto the roof behind Joey and rolls into action. James lays the files on top of a vent. Inside the vent, there is a fan but the fan is off, and it leads down into the building.] JOEY: Careful, man. We don’t want those files falling in. and Joey carefully open the folder and there are a bunch of papers and legal documents. James voices over a shot of them both looking through and reading the files. JAMES (VOICE OVER): So the government formed this private secret organization of military soldiers called the Federal and Financial Underworld Bureau, or the FFUB, back in 2011. But they were only created in case there was ever a really major crisis, such as a war. There hasn’t been any crisis after they were formed, so they were never used. To be honest, I’m surprised we didn’t get any FFUB after the BioLynk Incident, but that’s good, I guess. The government didn’t give the cops permission to continue their PX-41 plan, but they secretly did it, and weren’t going to tell the government. But Underscore ratted the cops out and told the government, and now there very well may be a war. voice over ends and we are back to regular time. JOEY: Whoa. Dude. JAMES: I know, bro. The FFUB is coming in a few days. They’re gonna set up on Doxon Island, south of Zenwood. These next few days are gonna be rough, but we’ll be ok. JOEY: Wait. The people of Zenwood live peacefully. The FFUB is gonna take over Zenwood first, and you haven’t even gotten there yet! JAMES: I will, Joey. But not yet. I can’t get over there until I help Lonshan a bit more, and with the FFUB heading to Zenwood I should stay out of Zenwood’s way for now. of a sudden, the folder with all the files slips through the vent and falls past the fan, down into the building below. JAMES: NO! of a sudden, James transforms his body into aura energy. The energy goes through the vent and down below, and comes back up two seconds later. The energy transforms back into James and he is once again standing next to Joey, files in hand. JOEY: That was sick, bruh! JAMES: I musta unlocked a new power. JOEY: Hell yeah! [An on-screen message is displayed. It reads: '“James can now use Manipulative Transformation to temporarily turn into aura energy. This is effective for going straight through obstacles such as barriers, vehicles and stands. The power deactivates after you pass through an obstacle.”''' Once the player dismisses the message, James speaks and the mission ends.]'' JAMES: Sweet! Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)